


Shooting Stars

by KeffiStarler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeffiStarler/pseuds/KeffiStarler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian needs to know. He's waited long enough for the truth.<br/>Ian and Mickey discuss their relationship after Ian left for the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another Gallavich story. Please enjoy. :)

‘Please Mickey…I need to know.’ Ian’s voice almost broke with tears.

Mickey stared at him with shocking blue eyes, wet with fear and shame. They sat quietly together in Mickey’s bedroom, where it had all started and ended nearly three years later. Ian had returned from the army two months ago and the boys had barely seen one another, let alone talk. They were both too ashamed to face the other. Ian couldn’t even speak to Mandy properly, his pride having been severely wounded. With Lip at university, and Fiona ignoring him, Ian felt desperately alone. His younger siblings had forgiven him pretty quickly for leaving them as they had been terrified of losing him forever. Fiona on the other hand could hold a grudge and in this case, she was just in doing so. He had abandoned his family out of fear from his failing relationship with the town’s bad boy. He’d been a fool to run from his problems and now he knew that if he didn’t act fast, he’d lose Mickey completely.

During his time away from home Ian had prayed that Svetlana had been lying about her pregnancy but after only a week back from the army he saw her walking down the street outside The Alibi. Her swollen stomach indicated clearly that she was with child and Ian’s hopes had been crushed. After that he had cocooned himself away, dreading the possibility of bumping into Mickey if he left the house again.

Mandy had been frantically texting him, begging him to speak to Mickey, but she obviously didn’t understand what was going on. She hadn’t been through all the pain and heartbreak that went with falling in love with Mickey Milkovich. She couldn’t see that their problems would probably never be resolved due to Mickey’s determination to fool the world and himself that he was anything but gay.

But the time came when Ian couldn’t take it any longer. Sitting at home, watching out the window in the hopes that Mickey might walk by, just so he could see him again, or maybe even approach the house and knock on the door. He knew it was highly unlikely and eventually the waiting became too much. He knew that if he was going to move on with his life he needed closure. He had to know that it was over; that Mickey didn’t love him anymore.

So now he found himself sitting alone with the love of his life, in the dark, pungent smelling bedroom where he first realised that Mickey Milkovich was hot. Where he learnt that Mickey Milkovich liked to take it up the arse and moaned like a girl while doing so. Where he found out that sex could be far more than anything he had experienced with Kash, and where he learnt the harsh truth that love isn’t always reciprocated and happily ever afters rarely come true.

Seeing the double bed in the room, with Svetlana’s clothes draped over it made Ian’s stomach churn. The walls, while still covered with Mickey’s posters and crude homemade signs, had been partly covered up by pictures of Svetlana and her friends, none of which featured Mickey or the rest of his family. The smell in the room, which had one been solely Mickey was now a combination of raspberry scented candles and air freshener. It was no longer Mickey’s room, where he could go to hide from the outside world and his alcoholic, abusive father who liked to use his children as punching bags.

‘Tell me…tell me how you feel.’ Ian said quietly, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate. His eyes were burning with tears and he could feel the lump in his throat growing furiously, blocking his air way. He held his breath in anticipation as Mickey turned away from him, hands fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Ian felt his knees weaken as his body begged for oxygen but he refused to give in until Mickey spoke. Mickey hadn’t said a word since he arrived. When Ian appeared at the door Mickey disappeared into his room, leaving the door open, allowing Ian to follow. They had sat in silence for a long while before Ian asked for an answer to the unspoken question that had been looming over them for almost three years.

Ian wrung his hands together, about to ask again when Mickey turned a little to the side, part of his face coming back into view. His eyes were low, his lip clenched between his teeth. His hands stilled and dropped to his sides and with a broken voice he spoke.

‘What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you that I’ll be your boyfriend? Let’s search for shooting stars?’

‘If that’s how you feel…then yes.’

Mickey stood abruptly, startled by Ian’s calm honesty, and paced the room as he spoke. ‘What about my dad?’

‘Kill him?’ Ian joked but it felt dry in his throat and Mickey spoke Ian’s thoughts.

‘Don’t tempt me, Gallagher. You don’t know how close I’ve been these last few weeks.’ He began to fiddle with stray objects on his desk, ripping bits of paper, a sign of his strained nerves.

‘What…what’s gonna happen about Svetlana?’ Ian asked tentatively, knowing the response could be explosive.

Mickey laughed cynically. ‘Well unless she has a miscarriage I ain’t leaving her. I can’t.’

‘For the baby?’ Ian asked, a little surprised.

Mickey stared out the window, a frown gracing his brow, his throat tight. ‘I can’t.’ His voice was hoarse. ‘It’s mine.’

Ian nodded. He couldn’t fully understand the swell he felt in his chest but he was sure he’d never felt anything like it before. Nothing that powerful; nothing that had ever made him crave human contact so strongly. Contact with Mickey.

The brunet sat back down on the bed, gripping the sheets tight. Ian looked across to the boy’s hand. It was calloused, hairy and scarred with tattoos. But he loved it. He wanted it. On his skin. On his face. In his hand. He wanted to kiss it, to take away all the pain Mickey was carrying. But he didn’t want to break the barrier between them. Not yet. Not until he was sure he knew what Mickey wanted. Ian didn’t want to give into temptation until he knew there was a chance that it could lead to something more.

‘Does that mean we’re over then?’

‘How the fuck should I know?’

‘For fuck’s sake, Mickey!’ Ian shouted, finally losing his patience. He stood from the bed and looked down at the grubby boy he’d fallen in love with somewhere down this heart breaking, mind numbing train line. Ian knew it was only a matter of time before it came to a complete stop; final destination. If he didn’t do something about it now, he’d never have the chance again. Not after the baby was born. ‘Do you love me?’

‘Fuck you, Gallagher. Don’t ask me shit like that.’

‘Do you?’ Ian demanded, unperturbed by Mickey’s lack of an answer. ‘Cause I know there has never been a question of my feelings for you.’

‘And you think that I don’t?’

‘Don’t what?’

‘That I don’t feel those things too?’ Mickey stood again and faced Ian with broad shoulders. He was going to do this even if it killed him and his pride. ‘Cause I fucking do, alright! I feel all this shit and it pisses me the fuck off. I ain’t gonna spread some romantic shit all over the place cause that’s not me. I don’t do Valentine’s Day and I don’t…I don’t do boyfriends.’ He had stepped closer to Ian unknowingly and was almost nose to nose with the taller boy. Ian’s eyes were glazed over this tears but Mickey refused to acknowledge them in case he lost his nerve. ‘But it doesn’t mean that I don’t give a shit. You should fucking know that by now, you little piece of shit. I got fucking pistol whipped for you. I got married for you. Don’t you understand the things I’ve done to protect your skinny little ass. And you think I did that for what? Shits and giggles. I did it because I fucking-’ He stopped short, his stomach clenching and his mouth watering. He felt sick with the realisation of how close he was to saying something he could never take back; something that would solidify this ‘relationship’ in ways he wasn’t ready for.

Ian too swallowed the bile that had risen to his mouth and blinked away the tears as best he could. But his cheeks flushed with pounding passion and he couldn’t force back the unattractive snort as he tried not to cry. Mickey stared at him in horror as the redhead slumped back onto the bed, his head in his hands.

‘What does this mean? For us?’ Ian gulped, rubbing his eyes.

Mickey lay next to him, eyes focused on the cigarette stained ceiling. ‘Fuck knows. My dad would kill us both so there’s no point even trying.’

‘Really? So you just wanna give up? After all that?’ Ian asked indicating to where they just stood. ‘After everything we’ve been through together?’ He crawled up the bed and lay next to the brunet. ‘Mick, I tried to go to war because you got married. Who knows what I’d do if you left me.’ He put a hand on Mickey’s chest and felt it slowly rise and fall. The boy’s eyes were closed but his brow was furrowed. Ian pushed himself up and hovered over him, their lips so close. As he bent his head for a kiss Mickey tensed but didn’t move. They connected softly, slowly and for a moment it felt like nothing was happening. Ian went numb from the lips down. But a sudden tingle through his spine re-awakened his senses and he started to move his lips over the boy’s mouth. Mickey moaned and cupped Ian’s face, drawing him yet closer. They opened their mouths together and tongues began to chase and lick while teeth nipped and lips sucked. Mickey rolled them over so he was on top. He smiled down at the red head with sad eyes before taking off his t-shirt and tossing it onto the floor.

‘Wait’ Ian pushed him gently away. ‘I still need an answer. Before…before we go any further.’

‘What are you, a girl?’ His tone didn’t convey the meaning of the words. He was on guard, trying to protect himself but he knew it was futile. Ian knew him too well.  
‘Are we gonna do this?’

Mickey looked away but the hand Ian placed on his cheek forced him to make eye contact. ‘…Yeah…just…don’t expect too much.’

Ian smiled softly. ‘I won’t.’

‘I mean, this isn’t the real deal, right? I ain’t your bitch. But it’s not…it’s not nothing either.’

‘I get that.’

Mickey sighed tiredly, glancing at Ian face with a pained expression before looking away again. ‘Well you better go spread that blanket then. Heard there’s gonna be a meteor shower tonight.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all got the shooting star reference. ;)  
> Please leave a comment so I know what you all think.  
> I was thinking of writing a multi chapter story but in the passed I found it hard. I've been posting one shots to make it seem less daunting but all three of my stories so far are from the same 'story'. I might put them all in one collection.  
> Anyways, I'm writing another at the moment so let me know if you want more. :)


End file.
